


01101011 01101001 01101110 01101011 01101111 01110101

by Quillfiend



Series: ARCADE [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arcade, Chatlog style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend





	01101011 01101001 01101110 01101011 01101111 01110101

<Kinkou> Eye_of_Twilight joins sanctuary

Eye_of_Twilight: The time is upon us.

akali: shen we've been over this

Eye_of_Twilight: The lotus opens.

akali: shen

Eye_of_Twilight: What is hidden within its petals?

akali: shen i s2g talk like a normal person or ill ban you like zed

Kennen: You don't have admin rights anymore

akali: what

akali: why

Eye_of_Twilight: A treacherous bloom, undoubtedly.

Kennen: Because you just kick everybody =)

akali: well if everybody's stupid

Kennen: I feel like you need to exercise a bit of tolerance

akali: nah

akali: i'm out

<Kinkou> akali leaves sanctuary

Kennen: =(

Eye_of_Twilight: She Who Prunes The Tree will come around again. Don't worry.

Kennen: Do you even care, Shen

Kennen: Because sometimes I feel like you're way into that philosophy of yours

 

Kennen > akali: I'm sorry

Kennen > akali: =(

akali > Kennen: honestly i just wanted to...not listen to shen

akali > Kennen: the kinkou are doomed with him as the gm

akali > Kennen: especially with zed making his own guild

 

Eye_of_Twilight: You worry too much, Heart of the Tempest.

Eye_of_Twilight: All things strive for balance.

Eye_of_Twilight: It will be preserved, one way or another.

Kennen: I'd rather have that way involve Akali

 

Kennen > akali: It's hard holding us all together these days

Kennen > akali: Don't be like Zed, please

akali > Kennen: aw, kennen

akali > Kennen: you're like a dad to us weird kids

akali > Kennen: believing in us when nobody else does

Kennen > akali: I believe in you, Akali

akali > Kennen: <3

 

Kennen: There were times when you cared about the Arcade

Kennen: The patch notes, the raids, the FINAL BOSS

Kennen: But now you're telling me this after Akali and Zed leave

Eye_of_Twilight: I cannot change what's done.

Eye_of_Twilight: Just like I cannot change the code.

Eye_of_Twilight: I can only hope that the 0s and 1s will remain in balance.

Kennen: We can help them be that way, you know

 

akali > Kennen: did you hear about the bastion

Kennen > akali: We don't have the numbers or organization to go there

akali > Kennen: but it's so important

akali > Kennen: we could find something to help us defeat <Noxus>

 

Eye_of_Twilight: To interfere means to disrupt balance.

Kennen: So we just sit around and wait?

Eye_of_Twilight: You swore an oath. You know what your duty is.

 

Kennen > akali: I know, but what can I really do?

akali > Kennen: come with me

akali > Kennen: we'll help the <Arcade Heroes>

Kennen > akali: The <Kinkou> will fall apart without me here

 

Kennen: Sometimes you make me wish I hadn't

Eye_of_Twilight: Care for your words, Heart of the Tempest.

Eye_of_Twilight: You could end up saying something you'll regret.

 

akali > Kennen: no they won't

akali > Kennen: pls

Kennen > akali: You don't need me

Kennen > akali: You can do it alone

akali > Kennen: need =/= want

 

Kennen: Yeah, I suppose that's true

Kennen: So, what's your stance on the Immortal Bastion becoming accessible?

Eye_of_Twilight: None.

Eye_of_Twilight: We will let the matter resolve itself.

Eye_of_Twilight: As we always do.

Kennen: But it could literally hold the secrets to us defeating the <Noxus> cheaters!

Kennen: If we outgear them now and push them out of the scoreboards, they will stop invading our zones!

Eye_of_Twilight: That is not our way.

 

Kennen > akali: ...

Kennen > akali: I'll think about it

akali > Kennen: there's no one else id rather have along :)

Kennen > akali: =)

 

Kennen: Maybe

Kennen: I guess time will tell

<Kinkou> Kennen leaves sanctuary

<Kinkou> Eye_of_Twilight leaves sanctuary


End file.
